nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Blackburn University
| motto = "Nec Plus Ultra" | symbol = open book, crown | rector = Yuri Medvedev | founded = May 4 1887 (as Nobel University) July 23 2008 (as Blackburn University) | ceased = | location = Newhaven, Kings Noble City, Sylvania | fac = }} Blackburn University, BBU, is a major Lovian privately-owned research university and the true successor of the 121-year old Nobel University. The new Blackburn University was founded July 23, 2008 as part of a series of reforms, and was named after the Lovian scientist Elisabeth Blackburn. The university is privately owned by the Noble Educational Corporation. Blackburn University is well-known for its high-standard academic education and scientific research in social sciences. Blackburn offers a full range of academic bachelor and master programs. The university consists of two major campuses: one in Newhaven and another in Noble City. Blackburn is the largest educational institution by enrollment in the nation. Present-day Rector (or Chancellor) of Blackburn University is Yuri Medvedev. Percival E. Galahad is the university's Vice Rector. Etymology During the huge Nobel University reform there were many discussion on a name for the successor of NU. Some suggested Noble University, though this was rejected "being to generic and just a copy of the former name". The staff proposed many others, including Medvedev University, until Blackburn University was chosen. This name refers to Elisabeth Blackburn, the famous female scientist from Lovia who was married to Nikolay Medvedev, mathematician, statistician and economist, and Yuri Medvedev's grandfather. The University's name is often abbreviated BBU or sometimes BU. Blackburn University, Newhaven Blackburn University, Noble City Scientific research Blackburn University is renowned for its research in sciences and social and cultural aspects of society. In fact, there is no actual research unit of the university, but the two campuses have their own research units, field and policies. They work separately, except for some researches with common interests. Both universities share their study material and research results and statistics whenever the other university considers them useful for their own goals. See also: * Research at the Newhaven campus * Research at the Noble City campus Beside the research conducted at the university itself, Blackburn University cooperates with several research centers erected by the university and private or public partners. These are: * Blackburn Royal Center for Religious Survey (Blackburn RCRS), funded by HRH King Dimitri I of Lovia * Blackburn Royal Center for Rational Thought and Skepticism (Blackburn RaThoS), funded by King Dimitri I of Lovia * Blackburn University Center for American Studies (BUCAS), funded by LAEF * Blackburn University Center for Third World Studies (BUCTWS), funded by Yuri Medvedev Staff Education and research staff Professors and researcher associated with Blackburn University include: * Judy T. Pennington, Professor of Law and Religion * Reginald Holmburg, Professor of Psychology and Religion * Carl Glücksburg-Ramsley, Professor of Chemistry * Brandon Culligan, Professor of Religion * Hannelore Pinnoo, Professor of Religion and Statistics * Jonathan Frum, Professor of Film and History of Art * Fatima Ilyas, Professor of Gender and Sexuality Studies, Religion, and Sociology * Anna Smith, Professor of Germanic Studies * Richard Ramsley, Professor of Mathematics * Taiyō no Eisei, Professor of Physics and Capitalist Economics * Floyd Rahmsbottom, Professor of Architecture and Urban Planning * Anthony Mortensen, Professor of Economics * Djeko Vasilyev, Professor of Chemistry, Physics, and Slavic Studies * Marcel Cebara, Professor of Law Emeritus * Miroslav Znalic, Professor of Philosophy and Psychology * Burt Schwartz, Professor of European History and Socialist Economics * Archibald Fawk, Professor of Lovian and European History * Edward De Wit, Professor of Mathematics * Caroline Tywomeski, Lecturer in Electrical Engineering * Mary Elisabeth Nelson, Assistant Researcher in Sociology * Kurt Apperton, Assistant Researcher in Religion * Jeremy Major, Assistant Researcher in Religion * David Noble, Professor of Geology, Deputy Head of Geology Department Symbols The seal of Blackburn University is generally considered one of the most detailed and unique seals. In Lovia there is almost never text in the border, which is in contrast with United States seals. In this seal both the university's name and the motto are engraved in the border. The motto is Nec Plus Ultra, meaning "nothing than the best", which was the same for the Nobel University. In the field the royal crown is shown in white, with the foundation date (1887) in it. Underneath a great open book is portrayed, which has become one of the two symbols of Blackburn University. On the left page the letters NH are written, on the right page NC, refering to the two cities where BBU is based. Blackburn University calls its own flag a "standard", due to its square form. The standard has a dark red field in which a white circular band is depicted. This band is identical to the one on the seal and features the name and motto. In the dark red center a vertically long coat of arms stands, colored navy and bordered gold. On the coat of arms the open book is depicted. Comparison between Nobel and Blackburn University symbols Partnerships Domestic partners in higher education include: * International College of Lovia Direct international partners include: * Ghent University * Harvard University * International College of Libertas * Princeton University * Stanford University * University of Oxford * Free University of Wikistad * Yale University See also * Noble Educational Corporation * Nobel University Category:Blackburn University Category:University or college